Romeo and Juliet With a Dash of Paris
by eStHeR-tHe-ScRiBe
Summary: Usami Akihiko was a ball that mimics his new gay novel that bases itself around Romeo and Juliet. He never met Takahiro and Misaki wasn't good friends with Sumi. Once Hiroki gets a hold of Akihiko and Misaki, he rats them out to someone important.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well, two things. One, GOOD GRADES! YAY! Two, NEW STORY! YAY! This is dedicated to Anna Banana!!! LOVE YOU BABE!**

* * *

"B-but," I begged. Hiroki-sensei sighed a stiff groan. I knew that his anger had been supressed because of his boyfriend beside him, holding his side gently. I really didn't want to go to this ball that he was talking about. It meant that girls were going to want to dance with me. I'd also have to know about proper etiquette and dress clothes! I couldn't handle that, I could barely handle sensei's classes, and this was even more painful! Hiroki-sensei surpressed a growl from his clenched teeth without being scolded by Kusama-san. I sighed unsteadily and closed my eyes.

"Fine," I sighed. Sensei's anger boiled down into his usual gruff self, and he simply nodded. I stood up, about to leave his apartment. While I was walking out, I felt my cellphone buzz. It was my brother. I closed the door behind me and began to talk.

"Hey nii-chan," I greeted.

"Yo Misaki," he chanted. I didn't know why he was in such a splendid mood, but it made me happy to know that he was doing okay with Manami.

"Hey, nii-chan, I'm going to a ball..." I didn't realize how unfortunate that sounded until it came out of my mouth. Nii-chan said nothing. "It's for a writer, Usami Akihiko. Anyways, he's good friends with sensei so he allowed Kamijou to allow two friends, being myself and Kusama-san." Takahiro made an "Ahh" of contentment.

"I've read his most recent book, and I've heard of this ball. It's supposed to create the essence of the whole 'Romeo and Juliet' theme in his novel. Manami loved it," he sounded glad. "I'm so happy that you're doing something to get yourself out of that stuffy little apartment Misaki!" I groaned. Takahiro didn't like me being trapped in my little world back at my house, but ever since I got drunk with Zero-sempai, I've been too afraid to go out with friends again. I know it was partially my fault to have been the one to give into peer pressure, but I couldn't disappoint him. He was bragging to that guy Sumi that I could hold down my drinks, which did not end out well.

"Arigato, nii-chan," I told him sourly.

"Ah! Welcome! Oops, need to go. Manami says 'hi', bye Misaki!" he hung up. I smiled and ended the phone call. Takahiro was so overprotective sometimes, but he really cared so much for other people. I entered my apartment and yawned. Tomorrow was the night of the ball. I didn't know what I could wear, what I had to wear. It was a ball. A ball meant a suit. I didn't know how to pick out the correct suit. I also had no idea about how to wear a suit. I sighed and hung out on my couch.

I'd go shopping tomorrow. My thoughts traced back over to Usami-sensei (Akihiko-sama). He was an odd author. I've seen his BL novels, Hiroki-sensei has three copies of each one at his apartment with Kusama-san. I remembered it using his name over many times, and a man named Kyo. I didn't know if he was really gay or not, or if he just wrote the books to have girls crawl all over him, but it still creeped me out. He seemed decent enough though. Every time I saw him on TV at an award ceremony he would greet people with that graceful smile and light personality. I didn't see how someone so calm, sweet and easy-going as him could even _try _to be friends with Hiroki-sensei.

He really wasn't someone to be an easy person to talk to, except with Kusama-san. I didn't know how he did it, either. He was so sweet, and even when Hiroki-sensei pelted him with books he didn't seem to mind. It still set off a tiny bell in my head when I saw Kusama-san touch sensei or give him a light kiss when he thought I wasn't looking. I guess, I just never really thought men could be together. I might've never had a girlfriend, but I sure as hell knew that my friends wouldn't let sensei live his life down if they knew he was gay. I was thankful he trusted me. It felt good to be trusted.

What if I never got a girlfriend? I didn't know how that thought digressed from trying to figure out what to wear to a ball, but it had. I wanted to love someone, only now did I understand that I _really _wanted someone. The fact is, though, I'd be too scared to do anything. And men are supposed to lead the relationship aren't they? Girls that take control seem... well... controlling. It was always the right sense of mind to have the man lead, so I never really thought I could handle a relationship. I'll probably do it someday... but not soon.

And with these thoughts running lucidly through my mind, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day I went to a nice dress store. A blonde girl stood behind the desk, working animatedly on writing something. I didn't want to disturb her, so I just walked over to the nicely dressed manikins. I looked at the black suits with different colored ties and black pants. Those were, at least, the majority of the suits. A fraction of them were colored or had some sort of fun added to them. I walked over to a red suit with a red mask. My heart suddenly dropped into the pit of my stomach as I remembered one last detail to the _Romeo and Juliet Ball_... it was a masquerade ball.

"Hey," a bubbly voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw the blonde with a puffy, multi-color, skirt and tight white shirt with a Roxy symbol on the corner. I nodded towards her and she smiled, popping a bubble of gum that she had blown. "So, what's the occasion?" she questioned, studying my figure.

"Uh," I stuttered, "I- I, uh, the Usami Akihiko novel, new one, the ball. I'm going there," I stammered. The girl's eyes lit up. She looked up at the suit and shook her head, as if to say that she was disgusted with my taste.

"Masquerade..." she began to herself. "I'll need something to compliment those beautiful green eyes of yours. I also need something that will completely make a statement for you." She flashed a wink at me and danced with me into the back of the store. In the back were more than suits. They were actually like ringmaster outfits. I felt a blush come to my face when I saw the female ones. I looked down as she pushed a suit in my face. It was made of black satin with patches of red scattered on the elbow, arms and waist with a white shirt underneath and ripped blue jeans. I didn't understand that outfit too much. It was very 'bad-boy, professional' at the top and then 'bad-boy, cool' at the bottom. She then tossed a hat on my head, giggling out of control.

She shoved a red mask in front of my face and then pulled me into a room with three mirrors. She put the clothes on the side and told me to change. I obeyed and looked at myself in the mirrors. I looked... well, I looked okay. I wasn't so great, but I wasn't too bad. Seeing as though I wasn't the professional, either, I decided to go with her on the decision.

"You look adorable!" she exclaimed. I followed her out to the cash register and payed for the outfit. The ball was tonight. I felt myself choke up on the thought. I really didn't want to go to this, but Hiroki-sensei was definitely going to make me when Kusama-san wasn't looking.

"Arigato," I thanked as I walked out of the store. She was pleasant. I wondered... if that was what it was like to flirt... even if indirectly.

-------

_We danced for what seemed like hours. I knew this was a man. Was it wrong to have feelings for him? I could only really remember the night we shared just after the dancing... our masks still attached. This... this man... was Usami Akihiko._

* * *

**Ok, HERE IT IS!!! Love it? Hate it? It's gonna get better. SO much better. To a point were fluff is an understatement, but ... idk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is (yes, Im saying it again) dedicated to ANNA BANANA!! Aka, Anna Marie Etropolis. lolzzzzz. She and I have been talkin bout her stories and my stories lately, yeah, I'd say she's almost about fallen for me (Anna slaps me) SECOND TIME TODAY!! GOD!! Lolz.**

**

* * *

**

"What the hell is this?" Hiroki-sensei glowered at the suit... well... costume. Each of them were wearing two nice black suits with a blue mask (Kusama-san) and a black mask (sensei). Sensei had his arms crossed over his chest, his hands tensing, trying not to grab anything within possible reach to thrash out at me. "You'll stand out like a sore thumb!" he kept ranting, "This is _not _what I had in mind when I told you to where something nice." Hiroki-sensei kept his rant going on for a while, Kusama-san just exchanging a silent sigh with me every now and again. The ball was in fifteen minutes, I didn't understand how sensei set his priorities, and I didn't want to be the one to break the time to him.

"Hiro-san," Kusama-san began, "it's time to go." His whisper seemed to have enthralled sensei, seeing as though he had stopped rambling all together and collected a faint blush on his cheeks. I looked away awkwardly. I still wasn't so comfortable with the whole gay thing because I've never really, y'know, loved a guy before. I sighed anyways and followed him to the car. Kusama-san sat shotgun while I was force to the back. I listened to Ai Ootsuka sing Kingyo Hanabi. I wouldn't admit it, and I bet Kamijou-sensei wouldn't either, but I bet we each loved this song just as much as Kusama-san, which was why we never complained. Either that or sensei was just, in his own way, sweet and gentle and allowed Kusama-san to have his way every once in a while.

"Now, listen up," sensei began, obviously to me. "Do _not _make a fool out of yourself here. This is Usami's night and he doesn't need a drama queen like you taking his spotlight."

"His center stage," Kusama-san acted as a thesarus.

"His ring at the circus," I punched in. Sensei growled. "Sorry," we apologized simultaneously.

"Just understand that you are not to be anywhere near him unless he calls for _you_. Which is unlikely because he doesn't know you," he glared at me in the mirror, "Got it?" I nodded swiftly. Kusama-san told him to lighten up a bit, but I'd drowned out the conversation while I looked out the window.

I hadn't planned on meeting the novelist. I didn't really care all that much. I actually had a fantasy of my own that I had wished of living out tonight. I'd be clicking my heels against the floor, somewhere on the sides while the others danced along. In my waiting, I'd meet a girl who was also mustering her courage to try and ask someone to dance. That, was when I'd take her by the hand, and ask her to dance. She would blush charismatically, and nod. We'd dance, share a passionate kiss, and each reveal each other's faces and fall in love. Even though my plan was flawless (insert sarcasm here) I had a bittersweet feeling in my stomach every time I thought about it. It didn't seem... perfect enough. I didn't know... something just seemed to be missing.

"Here we are," I looked up. Had I really been fantasizing the whole way here? I didn't know, I just shook off the thin coat of shock, that was overlapped hastily with a thick jacket of anxiety. I stepped out of the car and looked up at the enormous monument commonly named "The Pearl of Society" named because of how beautifully white it stayed through everything and the lights that glinted off the corinthian columns and dozens of steps leading up to the grand doors and bay windows stretching all around. I took a deep, shaky, breath and walked up behind Kusama-san and sensei. People stared at me. My face was heating up furiously. I regretted listening to that girl now. Was she just purposely trying to make me look like a fool in front of everyone? I looked to the side and saw a _News 5_ van with Usagi Leiko. I felt my face glow brighter as she pointed the camera man in my direction. My stomach churned and I made it into the palace without being interviewed, or worse, photographed.

Inside the palace was an amazing sight. Chandeliers were strewn everywhere, with diamond ribbons fluttering to each of them, forcing the dimly lit room to be glistening. There was a large, black tiled dance floor taking up most of the room's area and a side bar to the far right with tables dotting the edge of the dance floor. Waiters walked around, serving shrimp cocktails and fruit cocktails. I felt my stomach twist as I saw the loads of girls in colorful dresses, most of them glancing at me... most of them snickering with menacing eyes. I stumbled myself over to the bar and sat down. I was now, officially, old enough to drink. That didn't give me the urge to though. What made me ask for the soothing and sweet strawberry daiquiri was purely the hope of being too drunk to care about how I looked.

I took a sip. It was a good drink, the alcohol didn't bother me too much. I tipped my hat, in a gesture of both character and courtesy, to the man behind the counter and he made a chuckle. It was a sincere chuckle, not like the chuckles I've received only the first couple minutes of walking through the door. I turned around and took another sip of my smoothie. The colors seemed to weave together in the dim light that the room cast, it sort of sent off a sense of eeriness. I glanced down at the whipped in my drink and tried to sip my drink around it. I loved saving the whipped cream for last in my drink. It was like saving the best for last.

"Did you hear?" a girl whispered to another girl behind me, "Usami-sama is supposed to be dressing for the occasion too, making it _impossible_ to know who he is." The girl squealed.

"What if we were to dance?"

"Or me!" I sighed and sipped more of my drink. It was weird how girls fantasized over things that were on a slim to none chance of happening. Not every girl in this room is going to be this guy's love interest. I twirled the drink in my hand and leaned against the wall nearest to me. People kept glancing at me, but I was too in depth with my thoughts to notice. All I could think about was my fantasy. The horrid truth about it is... I had no balls (speaking figuratively) to ask a girl to dance. I sighed and sipped the remains of the drink, glad that I'd finally guzzled my sadness down to the fluffy, white cream at the bottom of the shallow glass.

I tipped my head back and sipped it up. Once my head dropped I sighed and set the glass down. The drink didn't help my uneasiness wear off so much, but it had, in fact, given me a buzzing feeling. I was about slaphappy right now (because I couldn't handle too much alcohol at one time. I can't process an ounce of alcohol in three hours, average being one once digested in the liver every hour. Thank you health class in high school). Befoer I had time to do much else I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and a tongue slowly graze my lips, licking off the whipped cream that had been possessing my lips. I froze. Who would do that? I smely them reek of tobacco smoke too.

"Sweet," the voice breathed into my ear. I felt myself jump straight out of my skin when the voice had seeped into my body. I turned to my side only to be caught off guard by the lavender mask shadowing the person's face. They were tall, with silver hair. The person's eyes were also a lighter lavender than the mask itself. I accidentally touched there chest, I froze. It was flat. This was a man. I was being hit on... by a man. I didn't notice until I tried to back away, but he had his arms wrapped around my waist. He held my body close to his and rested his forehead against mine. Once one arm was secured around my body, he lifted one hand up to trace the outline of my lips. My heart was beating rapidly. Where was Kamijou-sensei when you needed him? Or Kusama-san?

"U-uh," I stammered, averting my eyes from his.

"Yes?" he hissed seductively into my ear, his breath being redolent of smoke. I tried pushing away from him, but his grip only tightened around my waist. I wasn't comfortable with this. My heart was thumping in my ears like a band of instruments creating a cacophony in the eupohric room. His hand fell down to my chin and he lifted it up to angle his lips with mine. I felt my breath hitch as his face came down on mine. I froze. This was my official first kiss... with a random man at a masquerade ball. His tongue wriggled itself into my mouth and began to toy with mine. I was confused about the sensation of it flowing through me. His lips pulled back and forth from mine, pulling and nudging my lips. I let a moan escape myself by accident. I think there was something wrong with me, maybe that man had added some drug into my drink, because I was enjoying this way too much. I was resistent of course, but I didn't like it when his face came back up from mine.

I was blushing. I could feel it. He could see it. I looked away in shame.

"I'll make you a promise," he whispered into the ear that I had turned towards him. My heart skipped a beat at those words. "You wait for me tonight..." he stopped, nibbling on my ear. I tried to turn my head more to get him away, but it was no use. He backed away again, "And I'll make it worth while." His lips fell down my ear to my jaw and he kissed it. My stomach was trembling, "I'll make you my number one... and show you things that you never imagined possible." His tongue ran thickly down my neck until he reached my jugular vein and sucked on the skin there, "Ecstasy... pleasure," he bit the skin and I let out another moan. He smiled at the reaction, "Pain..."

"If not..." I wasn't sure how I said it, or why, but I did. It was stupid too. If I didn't wait for him, we'd never see each other again. Done is done.

"Then I will find you," his words became darker, "I will hunt you down and lock you in my room." His hands fell to my waist. I was definitely enjoying this too much. "And you will be my little boy toy..." I shivered. His hands grazed my erection and I flew my face back to his. His eyes caught mine quickly in a stare. I couldn't look away now. It was over, I was finished. My life had just officially ended. He gave it a squeeze and I groaned. He smiled and leaned into my ear.

"Stiff." He observed, and disappeared. I was breathing heavily. The pulse of my body was now drumming in my ears. That didn't seem like it had just happened. I was scared. I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to leave, leave as soon as possible. Sensei really wanted to be here though, so I just guessed that I'd just hide in the car, pretend I was feeling a little woozy and needed to lie down. Sensei would buy it, and Kusama-san would want me to be alright. I decided that that was what was going to happen.

* * *

I sat there in the car for what seemed like days that passed by. I read an American book, well, that had been translated into Japanese. _Hamlet_ by William Shakespeare. He was also the man that wrote _Romeo and Juliet_, wherein Usami-sama had gathered his general thoughts from for his newest novel. I commiserated for Ophelia. She was so naïve in a sense. She shouldn't have allowed her father to ask Hamlet about his feelings for her. Love found its true course over time, not over mere seconds.

_Romeo and Juliet_ was a good book too. Romeo was a bit overdramatic, and Juliet was a little too relying, but they were a good couple. The only thing, though, that really hit me the most, was Paris's story. Paris, the poor guy died so quickly and only for the girl he loved. Well it wasn't his fault, nor Romeo's, that their families loathed each other. I yawned and rested my body against the seat and turned the head light off. The taste of the daiquiri was still dry in my mouth while I began to doze off. My face was sweating under the mask too. I had discarded my hat, mask and jacket to the floor of the seats. I yawned once more, only to be awoken to the sound of the car door opening.

I groaned, beginning to sit up, but was shoved back down to the seat. My eyes widened in alarm as I captured the familiar man with the lilac mask. I tried to wriggle out from under him, only barely able to cry for help before he forced his lips down on mine. I took a sharp intake of breath as he rested his body down on mine. He tried to catch my tongue with his teeth, grazing the sides of my cheeks with his tongue. His hands began to slip up my shirt, but I started to thrash my body around. _Boy toy... _I was no man's boy toy! I sat up swiftly, backing myself up to the car's side so he couldn't push me down again.

"Stop...!" I cried breathlessly. He hummed softly, his lips on my neck. It vibrated and bubbled a moan from me, but I held it back. His hands swiftly fall down to my groin. I flinched. "N-no, stop!" I begged. He just chuckled, not a word excaping his mouth. He unzipped the jeans and pulled the boxers down. My heart hitched and I twitched. His tongue ran over it and almost engulfed it until an idea popped into my mind, "Th-this isn't my car!" I pleaded. "It's my teacher's!" He froze, mouth over the erection. After a second of thought, he continued. I needed to bargain with him now.

"Wait!' I begged again, "Any other time!" What?! No! Never! "Not now, not here!" I pleaded. He sat back up, looking at me in the eye. He had pinned my against the car wall, his larger body taking up most of the space. He lifted his hand to touch my face and then gave me a long and entransive French kiss. After the kiss he pulled back, as if that had sealed the deal.

"You can come to my house," he whispered.

"But I don't know who you are or where you-." I stopped as he took the mask off. I froze. It... was... Usami Akihiko. He smiled slyly.

"Me and your teacher are good friends," he informed me. _Damn!_

_

* * *

_

**YAYYYY!!! It was awesome, I was talking to Anna Banana the WHOLE time. lolz. Well, yeah. it's getting smuttier!! :D lolz.**

**Love, Esther**


	3. Chapter 3

****

I was so tired, I didn't know what to name the people in Akihiko's book so if you're like "Wait.. that's totally Shugo Chara!" then, you're right. lolz. This chapter is in dedication to Alexei, who has been going strong with the death of his loved one....

* * *

"Don't be so discouraged about getting sick," Kusama-sensei told me kindly. "I'm not sure how you could've prevented influenza," he handed me a glass of room temperature water. It wasn't cold because usually as soon as I gulped it down, I was throwing up again. It wasn't pleasant throwing up cold fluids either. I groaned into the toilet.

"But I barely did anything," I complained. I sat up from my hunched position over the toilet. All I could think about was Akihiko. I was scared, mostly apprehensive, about whether or not he would actually come over to see me... or, Kamijou-sensei. Oh how I lamented the thought of him. _Great! Even worse! _I was recently beginning to read Akihiko-sama's book to see what the plot of the story was. It was an American story, so we didn't really learn about it in school. It was a modern-day type story too.

Simply, a boy and a girl fall in love. The boy is not allowed to love the girl and the girl is not allowed to love the boy because of their family's differences. Ami (Juliet) fakes her death. When Tadase (Romeo) sees Ami, he thinks she is really dead and kills himself. When she sees her lover dead, she kills himself also. The story is okay, but there is a part of the story that I think the stupid author skipped altogether.

What ever happened to Ikuto (Paris)? Ikuto was mentioned twice, the first time very briefly that you need to go back a hundred pages to remember him. Ami's maid tells her that she must marry a man named Ikuto, but that's it. Then, when Tadase comes to see her, he simply kills Ikuto within two brief paragraphs. There was no true emotion behind Ikuto. Perhaps, though, that was Akihiko-sama's intention. Perhaps Ikuto was supposed to not really love Ami. If so then, why did he risk his life in order to keep her? If he didn't love her, then it would've made no difference to him if Tadase loved her or not. That was just me though.

"Kusama-san," I whispered after a moment of staring into the clear water in the toilet bowl, "what is love?" I wasn't sure what created such a question. Maybe I just wanted somebody to help me better understand Ikuto. I thought love was when two people wanted to be with each other forever. I was going to be optimistic with whatever answer Kusama-san gave me anyway.

"Love?" he asked, wiping his hands in a towel. "I guess... love is when you want to be a person's number one. When you want to do whatever is in your power to make the other person's life happier, that is when you know love." He looked at me with a smile. "I had a friend who was in love with a girl once. He loved her since the day he met her. On Valentine's Day, he sent her roses, chocolates and a card. On her birthday, he sent her jewelry and art materials with poems attached. She too fell in love with her _secret admirer_, but fell for his best friend instead."

"What happened to your friend?" I asked after a moment of Kusama-san not finishing.

"He became the best man at her wedding," Kusama-san said. "He is still her friend now, and is still in love with her. She doesn't know though... but her husband does." I made a disgruntled face.

"I don't understand," I mumbled. "If I were him, I'd punch the other guy in the jaw and take what was rightfully mine." Kusama-san shook his head with a smile on his face.

"People aren't property," he informed me, then rustled my hair, "you have a lot to learn about love." He left the bathroom, forcing me to think about those words.

I knew I had a lot to learn still...

* * *

"Gyah!" I looked behind me in hysterics. I wasn't used to people talking to me at school. So when I heard a voice begin to speak with me, I jumped back and dropped my books. Before I could pick them up, I was looking into the lilac eyes of the man from that fateful night.

"A-Akihiko-sama!" I whispered urgently, then pulled him into the narrow pathway that led to a park. "What are you doing here?" I scowled. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. I waited patiently for an answer.

"I'm wondering the same thing myself," he told me. My face fell flat.

"Well, if that's how it is..." I began, sticking my nose in the air, "why don't you just go away?" Akihiko-sama grabbed my wrist before I could keep moving.

"If that's how you feel," he wrapped his arms around my wist, "then I'm willing to oblige." I twisted from out of his grip. My face was beet red, and I swore my heart stopped when I looked at his face again. He leaned against the brick wall, "I'm not one for chasing... so," he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and slipped it into my hand as he walked out, "I'll leave that part to you."

"What do you me-?" I began, but he was halfway across the courtyard by then. I sighed in relief... even though there was some aching feeling in my chest. I looked down at my closed palm, whethering if I should read it or not...

* * *

"Hiro-san!" Kusama-san called after his lover.

"Nowaki," Hiroki said, "since when did this path lead to M. University?" He peered around the corner and saw Misaki stalking off.

"Litter bugs," Kusama-san mumbled. Hiroki looked back to see what he was referring to. In his hand was a small piece of paper.

"What's it say?" Hiroki asked. Kusama-san held it up for Hiroki to see.

_You still have a lot to learn..._

_

* * *

_

**I know it's short, but I needed to get it up today in dedication of my Anna Banana!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


End file.
